Motivo de vivir
by michelle-guzman
Summary: la dura realidad golpea con fuerza el corazón de Yuuki , makoto se ah ido para siempre... , Yuuki, el quiere morir , pero un ángel , mas bien una chica con corazón de ángel liberara a Yuuki ese dolor y depresión en el corazón , ( mismo oc de mi fic anterior " la gatita fantastica" PASEN Y LEAN!


**_Los personajes de Code: Breaker no me pertenecen_**

**_aqui use un oc que es el protagonista de mi fic " la gatita fantastica " quienes lo leyeron comprenderán aunque este one-shot es como una historia distinta , el ost de este fic , es " tears of life: de pokemon XD_**

**_no quito mas tiempo_**

**_Lean~_**

* * *

Una gran Depresión

Ese horrible sentimiento invadía el corazón del code :03 , , el muchacho de 15 años de edad estaba sujetando un chuchillo contra su pecho.

….

Razón de esto , su mejor amigo Makoto , habia muerto hace cinco meses en el hospital , sus amigos lo único que podían escuchar de Yuuki eran gritos de dolor y angustia , esto poco a poco fue haciendo su depresión

Quería morir

Quería acabar con ese sufrimiento

Makoto era su razón de vivir , y ahora que el murió…. no tenia ninguna.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza estabilizando la hoja sobre su pecho

Que pronto atravesaría su corazón.

_-. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.-_

un grito detuvo su acción , cuando la cuchilla habia logrado apenas una herida, en la que su sangre se derramaba , pero que no lo mataria.

Se supone que el estaba solo en ese lugar.

Apartada de la civilización.

Una mano detuvo el cuchillo , que pese al oir el grito , quería seguir con su acción , la depresión no lo dejaba respirar.

Ya quería morir!

El alzo la mirada, esa chica , se 15 años también , como el

Una apariencia un tanto graciosa , pero linda , orejas y cola de gato , pero con un cuerpo humano

Cabello rosa pastel tan largo, ojos rojos cereza brillantes

Pero el no la conocida

Aun asi

¿Por qué lo detenía?

¿Cómo se atrevía a impedir su deseo de morir? , el ya no quería vivir si mejor amigo Makoto , es cierto , el ya habia conseguido otros amigos , pero Makoto era su razón de vivir.

.

_-. Baka ¿¡por que haces eso!?.-_

_._

El no tenia que darle explicaciones una extraña

.

_-. Quiero morir , la persona por la que vivía se ah ido para siempre , ya no tengo motivos para vivir!.-_

_._

El le enfoco una mirada de dolor y rabia.

Sin querer se estaba desquitando con la inocente chica que solo quería salvarlo.

Los ojos de Yuuki se abrieron de sorpresa cuando.

.

.

.

Unas hermosas lagrimas , tan brillantes y cristalinas como unos diamantes , rodaron por las mejillas de la chica.

.

.

.

¿Por qué lloraba?

¿Por el?

Si nunca lo habia visto en su vida , entonces ¿por que lloraba por el?

Entonces recordó a una persona….

Sakura o "Nyanmaru" , ella aria lo mismo…

La mano de la chica neko impacto contra la mejilla del usuario del sonido , quien no sabe , si fue por la depresión , que no lo dejaba vivir , que no le dejo reaccionar.

Una bofetada , oh si , esa dulce y suave mano si que era fuerte , la mejilla de Yuuki quedo tan roja como su cabello

El estaba muy molesto , deprimido hasta punto de querer suicidarse , y venia esta a abofetearlo.

.

_-….NO TE ENTROMETAS!.-_

_._

La chica , con sus manos , rompió la hoja en dos , a pesar de que ella salió herida y su sangre brotaba de sus manos.

Una protesta iba salir de los labios del peli-rojo , pero esos labios fueron atrapados por otros , los dulces labios vírgenes de la chica quien le dio su primer beso que le impidió esa estúpida decisión.

La sorpresa impregno el rostro de Yuuki.

_-….si no tienes deseos de vivir , entonces vive por mi , y yo , viviré por ti , sin importar quien seas o como seas , yo viviré siempre por ti…-_

Esas palabras , dadas con una hermosa sonrisa , que ilumino la oscuridad en el corazón del usuario del sonido , una sonrisa tan hermosa y brillante…como la de un angel.

Que por un momento.

Esa desesperación

Se fue….

.

-. ¿_Por que?...?por que haces esto? , no me conoces ni yo a ti , yo eh perdido a la única persona que me hacia dar un sentido a mi vida , y aun asi… ¿estas diciendo que vas a vivir por mi?...-_

_._

Yuuki quería una respuesta , por que? , por que hacer eso por un monstruo como el?, era lo que el pensaba_._

_._

-…_no necesito un motivo , solo siento , que eres alguien , que merece seguir viviendo, por eso no mueras , no se mucho sobre esto pero….ámame y yo te amare .-_

_._

Respondió con la misma sonrisa inocente.

Era un poco difícil de creer para Yuuki , de que esa cálida sonrisa , estaba poco a poco , quitando esa depresión de su corazón

.

_-… ¿quien eres?...-_

_-. Soy Nina ¿y tu?.-_

_-…..Yuuki….-_

_._

Nina abrazo a Yuuki , un abrazo tan calido y reconfortante , Yuuki , correspondió a ese abrazo

Las lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Yuuki , lloraba en el hombro de ella descargando todo el dolor que se acumulo en su destrozado corazón.

La chica neko lo abrazaba protectoramente , ella también era alguien solitaria como el , alguien que habia sufrido mucho hasta mas que Yuuki , y aun asi , ella estaba hay , con un corazón puro , libre de deseos malos como el suicidio.

Tenpouin siguió viviendo , claro que recibió uno que otro golpe de sus amigos code breaker al enterarse que el iba a cometer algo estúpido , mientras Sakurakouji lloraba preocupada por el.

Yuuki , se habia enamorado profundamente de su salvadora , al igual que ella de el , sus palabras se cumplieron , ahora ella lo amaba y el a ella

Nina era divertida , tonta , ingenua e inocente mas que nadie , compaginaba perfectamente con su ahora compañero de vida Yuuki , pero con un corazón de un ángel , ella no le tenia miedo , pro que ella también era una usuaria con habilidades.

Tenpouin aprendió la lección , no volvería a hacer algo como eso por ningún amigo aunque lo quiera como lo quiso a Makoto .

.

¿por que?

.

por que Nina , su ahora razón de vivir , estaba embarazada , esperaba dos hijos de Yuuki , que le harían la vida mas feliz de lo que era ahora , Yuuki esta vez trabajaba con felicidad haciendo crecer mas a las empresas Tenpouin por el bien de su nueva familia.

Tenpouin Yuuki de 22 años , estaba parado sobre un tumba perfectamente cuidada , en compañía de su esposa Nina de su misma edad y sus hijos , varón e hija mujer que cargaba en sus brazos.

Unas rosas blancas se dejo en la tumba

.

-…._Makoto era un ángel , que siempre me acepto a pesar de lo que soy….pero es un ángel que se fue al cielo….pensé que mi vida ya no tendría sentido._

_pero…_

_eh encontrado otro ángel , mas bien , una ángel ,que me ah dado dos ángeles mas , Nina es un ángel , mi Ángel , al que esta vez…no la voy a dejar ir nunca… _

_Makoto… algún dia , todos nos reencontraremos…en el otro lado…donde ahora estas….gracias por haber sido mi amigo , nunca te olvidare… adiós mi amigo Makoto…-_

_._

Makoto se reflejo con la luz sel sol , despidiéndose con la mano .

Yuuki se sorprendió ,pero una tranquila sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Yuuki.

-..._gracias por todo...-_

* * *

**_este one-shot me salio un poco larguito , quiero decir que saque la idea de NJ7009 , quiero decirte que , si traduces mi fic y lo lees , te pido disculpas si te enojas , pero queria hacerlo QwQ , y un besote si me perdonas xD_**

**_espero que les haya gustado , :( hay que me da sentimiento con los fics tristes._**

**_ NO OLVIDEN REVIEWS_**


End file.
